


Papi…¡¿Eres Santa?!

by Maguzuru



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maguzuru/pseuds/Maguzuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Louis, en víspera de navidad  hacen que su pequeña hija haga un descubrimiento sorprendente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papi…¡¿Eres Santa?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claveldelaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/gifts).



> Otro OS de Navidad, Espero les guste… es bastante fluff  
> Que lo disfurten :) 
> 
> Ross este es para ti :) <3 <3

 

Esferas de brillantes colores se encontraban dispersas por todo el piso  de la habitación. Las había doradas, rojas, verdes, y había también otras, las favoritas de la pequeña niña que las miraba con gesto embobado, trasparentes con pequeños hombres de nieve con sombreros de copa mientras la nieve caía en ese pequeño universo esférico.

 

 

La pequeña se encontraba sentada con las piernas entrecruzadas frente al árbol de Navidad que había ido a comprar junto a sus padres el día anterior. El abeto casi rosaba el alto techo de la sala de estar familiar, sus ramas verdes y alargadas inundaban la habitación de un fresco olor a bosque que contrastaba con el olor a  vainilla que reinaba en la casa. Uno de sus padres tomó una de las esferas que ella sostenía y la colgó en lo alto del árbol.

 

 

—Danny, cielo, necesito tu ayuda. Es hora de preparar las galletas—llamó la voz de su otro papá desde la cocina. El hombre se encontraba en el umbral, limpiando sus manos en el  delantal de cocina que llevaba puesto, sonreía, mirando a los dos amores de su vida.

 

 

—Harry, no es justo—dijo Louis asomándose desde detrás del árbol todavía a medio decorar— Danny esta ayudándome a decorar el árbol.

 

 

— ¿Podemos seguir después, cierto pá? — el deseo de la niña de ser admitida por primera vez en la cocina superaba su fascinación por las esferas de colores que decorarían el árbol.

 

 

 

Louis miró a su hija y a su esposo, simplemente sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que era una batalla perdida.  Danny llego hasta donde se encontraba Harry y le tiró del delantal para llamar su atención.

 

 

— ¡Papi!

 

 

 

—Cierto, las galletas… — Respondió Harry entrando a la cocina. Sobre la isla ya se encontraban dispuestos los ingredientes que necesitarían para elaborar las famosas galletas de Navidad. La receta había estado en la familia Styles por más generaciones de las que Danny podría contar. Y ahora, ella sería parte de ello— Antes de comenzar, ve a lavarte las manos.

 

 

 

Danny rápidamente obedeció y fue hasta el fregadero y se lavó las manos con más fuerza de la necesaria.

 

 

 

—Ahora solo te falta un delantal—dijo Harry, sacando un delantal bastante similar al suyo con diseño de renos saltarines y un fondo rojo, claro que del tamaño de la niña. Danny sonrió emocionada, las galletas iban directo a ganar el primer lugar como su tradición navideña favorita—. Será mejor que comencemos, cielo…

 

 

 

Harry se dispuso a enseñarle a su hija como preparar las galletas, teniendo siempre presente dejarla realizar las cosas que eran seguras para ella, como espolvorear azúcar o aplastar la masa con un pequeño amasador. Cuando la masa estuvo lista, Harry saco diversos cortadores con diseños que iban desde renos, muñecos de nieve, pinos, estrellas y balones de futbol (esos  eran para Louis)

 

 

Danny tomó su favorito, un muñeco de nieve, y lo apretó contra la masa que ella misma había estirado con bastante esfuerzo. Harry le sonrió y la felicitó por su trabajo, tomó la galleta y la dejó sobre la charola del horno a la espera de las demás galletas que cortarían.

 

 

Mientras esperaba a que las galletas salieran del horno y se enfriaran para ser decoradas, Danny fue a ayudar a Louis a terminar con la decoración del árbol de Navidad.

 

 

Desde hacía años las Navidades del matrimonio Tomlinson-Styles eran así. Llenas de risa, alegría y con la pequeña niña gateando primero y  corriendo después de un lado para el otro de la casa, deseando participar de todas y cada una de las actividades que se realizaban durante aquella época.

 

 

 

Cuando habían acabado de decorar el árbol, y rescatar todas las esferas que  _algodón_  —su gato mascota — había secuestrado, Harry anunció que las galletas estaban listas para ser decoradas. Mientras realizaban esta labor, Danny le revelo el plan que tenía ideado para Navidad.

 

 

 

—Voy a hablar con Santa Claus—anunció con toda la seguridad que puede poseer una niña de siete años.

 

 

 

— ¿Y cómo harás eso? —Pregunto Harry genuinamente interesado en los planes de su hija— La hora en que viene Santa Claus es mucho más tarde de tu hora de dormir.

 

 

 

— ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? ¿Ya lo has visto? — Harry asintió—. Increíble…

 

 

 

—Bueno, pero aún no me dices porque tienes deseos de ver a Santa Claus.

 

 

 

—Porque Tommy, el hermano de mi amiga Lucy dijo que no existía…—dijo frunciendo el ceño. Harry se recordó a si mismo que esa noche debería hablar con Louis sobre eso y las cosas que ese muchachito le estaba diciendo a su hija—. Pero yo no le creo mamá, Santa Claus es real y yo se lo voy a demostrar.

 

 

 

—Por supuesto, tesoro. Mañana le dirás a Tommy que estaba equivocado porque tú viste a Santa Claus—respondió Harry. Un plan acababa de surgir en su mente y debía comentarlo con Louis y pronto. Si Danny quería ver a Santa Claus esa noche, Danny vería a Santa.

 

 

 

Luego de terminar de decorar las galletas y repartirlas en los contenedores y en el plato que Danny había designado como exclusivo de Santa, Harry  dejo a la nena  jugando con algodón y fue en busca de Louis, pues necesitaban hablar a solas.

 

 

* * *

 

— ¿Qué quieres que haga qué? — dijo Louis, mirando a un Harry muy serio. Mientras estaban en su habitación.

 

 

—Quiero que te disfraces de Santa Claus, para que Danny pueda verte esta noche y decirle a ese tal Tommy que Santa si existe—repitió desde su lugar en la orilla de la cama— por cierto, vamos a tener que hablar con los papás de ese muchachito, para que le advertían que no debe decirle ese tipo de cosas a nuestra bebé.

 

 

 

—Sí, claro que vamos a hablar con ellos—respondió— pero… volviendo al punto de yo disfrazado de Santa Claus…

 

 

—Louis, por favor, es por tu hija—le dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño. Acababa de cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho y Louis sabía que cada vez que Harry adoptaba esa pose significaba que estaba en problemas.

 

 

 

—Pero ¿Cómo quieres hacer que me parezca a Santa Claus? —Preguntó—  ¡No tengo un traje como el suyo!  Harry rodo los ojos.

 

 

—En serio me estás dando eso como un argumento “ _No tengo un traje como el suyo" ¡_ Louis  se trata de tu hija!

 

—Esto es ridículo

 

 

—Lo que es ridículo es que no quieras hacer feliz a tu hija

 

 

Louis observó los centellantes ojos de su esposo, después bufó. Sabía que en realidad no servía de nada discutir porque él iba a hacer lo que Harry se proponía. Sería incapaz de decepcionar a su princesita y tampoco a su bebé. Conocía muy bien las consecuencias de enfadar a Harry y no le gustaban para nada.

 

 

Harry ya le había dado la espalda caminando hasta la ventana para ver como comenzaba a nevar, de seguro para mañana en la tarde, cuando todos llegaran a la casa para cenar juntos y celebrar la Navidad, el patio se encontraría cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve. A los niños les encantaría, en especial a Danny. Harry sintió como los brazos de Louis le rodeaban la cintura, él acababa de apoyar su barbilla en su  hombro. Harry intentó no hacerle notar lo mucho que le gustaba sentirlo así de cerca. Estaba enojado con él, no creía que fuera a poner tantas trabas por algo tan simple como disfrazarse de Santa Claus para complacer a su hija.

 

 

—Está bien, lo voy a hacer. Pero Harry…—susurró— no se lo digas a nadie, ya sabes cuánto festinarían Niall y Liam si se enteran que me hice pasar por el hombre panzón que reparte regalos a sus hijos.

 

 

—Te lo prometo—respondió volteándose para quedar frente a él, cerca, tan cerca como a ambos les gustaba— no sabes cuan feliz se pondrá Danny con esto—agregó antes de darle un suave beso en los labios.

 

 

Aquella noche después de cenar, Danny no se fue a dormir. La pequeña acostumbraba a irse a la cama alrededor de las diez de la noche. Eran las once con quince minutos y ella seguía en pie. Al menos, Harry había logrado que se pusiera su pijama de franela con diseño de estrellas de colores en un fondo rosa, pero de dormir, ni hablar. Danny Tomlinson-Styles se mantendría despierta hasta que llegara Santa Claus. De nada servía que Harry insistiera en que Santa Claus no vendría hasta que la viera dormida.

 

 

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó mientras Harry terminaba de trenzar su cabello

 

 

—Podrías fingir que duermes—le sugirió este

 

 

— ¿Y eso se puede?

 

 

 

—Por supuesto.

 

 

— ¡Que esperamos entonces!

 

 

Y entonces entre los dos improvisaron una cama en el sofá, trayendo cojines y cobertores desde el segundo piso. El fuego de la chimenea aun ardía calentando la atmosfera, las luces del árbol seguían encendidas tintineando intermitentemente, Danny escuchó como  _algodón_ ronroneaba y daba vueltas por la sala antes de echarse frente a la chimenea a dormir.

 

 

En la mesita de centro puestas sobre un plato decorado con motivos navideños había media docena de galletas y un vaso de leche y una pequeña nota que Danny había garabateado con ayuda de Louis para agradecerle a Santa por los regalos que le dejaría. Cuando todo estuvo listo, Harry arropó a su hija entre las mantas de su improvisada cama, le dio un beso en la frente y le recordó que cerrara los ojos y pretendiera dormir. Pero no debía apretarlos tanto, pues Santa sospecharía que en realidad no estaba dormida.

 

 

Una vez que su hija cerró los ojos Harry subió en puntillas hasta el segundo piso para ayudar a Louis a terminar la segunda parte del plan. Louis se encontraba en su habitación, aun no acababa de ponerse el traje rojo característico de Santa Claus y en su rostro se adivinaba una expresión que a todas luces decía que no estaba complacido con tener que actuar como el hombre del gorro rojo y el  _ho – ho – ho._

 

 

—Me siento ridículo—exclamó Louis mientras se miraba en el espejo, el traje le iba grande por varias tallas haciendo que su aspecto fuera francamente patético— parezco mas un elfo que Santa.

 

 

 

—No empieces, Louis.  Esto lo estás haciendo por nuestra hija— dijo Harry con voz calmada, tal vez  _demasiado_  calmada—. Además, te olvidas del gorro—agregó ajustándole el rojo gorro en la cabeza, la algodonosa borla blanca de la punta cayó sobre su frente. Louis bufó, pero Harry se rió. Louis no podía creerlo… su esposo a veces era… maravilloso, si esa era la palabra —  Estas listo…Tal vez podría  fotografiarlos juntos…

 

 

 

—Harry…—susurró en tono de advertencia.

 

 

 

— ¿Qué?

 

 

—Nada de fotos. Nadie debe saber esto, me lo prometiste.

 

 

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Simplemente me deje llevar por la emoción. Ahora, será mejor que practiques.

 

 

—  ¿Qué practique qué? —inquirió Louis, inseguro.

 

 

 

— ¡Pues reírte como Santa Claus, claro!

 

 

 

— ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

 

 

 

—Por supuesto que tienes que hacerlo. Vamos, hazlo — respondió Harry con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

 

 

 

— _Ho-ho-ho…_ —rio Louis, con una voz tan baja, tan poco festiva y tan parecida a la suya que de seguro despertaría sospechas.

 

 

 

—Así no, Louis. Tienes que hacerlo mejor, más alto, así:  _¡Ho-ho-ho!_ —la entonación era la correcta, Harry era quien debió disfrazarse, pensó Louis.

 

 

Louis lo intentó una vez más y otra y otra hasta que al fin encontró el tono indicado. Suspirando de alivio, fue momento de seguir con el plan. Harry tendría que salir por la puerta de la cocina y trepar por la chimenea… como todo buen Santa. Según Harry.

 

 

Cuando Louis dejó la habitación, Harry no perdió tiempo. Fue hasta el armario y sacó la cámara fotográfica  que le había regalado su madre cuando nació Danny. Y luego bajó en silencio las escaleras para capturar el momento.

 

 

 

Danny se había quedado dormida, y Louis la observo con ternura mientras vestido de Santa, caminó hasta la mesa de centro y  de las galletas que su nena había estado decorando, el glasé se había caído y mezclado mal, pero aun así estaban muy ricas. Cuando terminó de masticar le dio un par de sorbos al vaso de leche, respiró tres veces y espero ser capaz de reírse igual que el viejo panzón.

 

 

 

— _Ho-ho-ho_ …

 

 

 

El sonido de inmediato alertó a Danny quien no estaba lo profundamente dormida que cabía esperar en una niña de siete años pasada la medianoche, de inmediato se incorporó de su improvisada cama y pestañeo intentando enfocar su vista entre la semioscuridad reinante. Y entonces, lo vio. De pie delante de la chimenea y con una de las galletas que ella misma había cocinado estaba Santa Claus. Al sorprenderla mirando, el  _anciano bonachón_ esbozó un gesto sorprendido. Se suponía que los niños no debían ver a Santa Claus, pero ella lo había conseguido. ¡Era real! Tommy se tendría que tragar sus palabras cuando ella le contará que había visto a Santa Claus.

 

 

En su propia casa. Y comiendo sus galletas.

 

 

 

— ¿Santa? —inquirió levantándose de su improvisado lecho, sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo de madera.

 

 

 

—Pero que tenemos aquí, ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas, Danny?

 

 

 

— ¿Sabes mi nombre? —preguntó sorprendida.

 

 

 

—Por supuesto que lo sé—exclamó el hombre—, es mi trabajo saber quiénes han sido buenos niños y quiénes no.

 

 

 

—Oh—la pequeña lo miró expectante, esperando a que le dijera que era lo que había sido ella: una buena niña o una mala. Si era lo segundo, estaba dispuesta a recibir su trozo de carbón sin chistar.

 

 

 

—Has sido una buena niña, Danny, no tienes que temer. Mañana cuando despiertes, veras tu regalo debajo del árbol.

 

 

 

— ¿Por qué no lo dejas ahora? —inquirió con sincero interés.

 

 

 

—Por qué no sería justo — comenzó a explicar Louis. Pues tanto  a él como a Harry no se les había ocurrido que su hija quisiera ver sus regalos en el mismo momento que conociera a Santa. Y los regalos estaban en la parte trasera de su auto… así que no, no había forma — para los demás niños que recibirán regalos, pero que se quedaron dormidos… así que mejor esperar a mañana y así los abrirás junto con tus padres —la niña asintió, y un bostezo escapó de sus labios en ese instante. Lo tarde que era, sumado a la emoción de descubrir que Santa Claus era real habían sido demasiado para ella— Estas cansada…—observó Santa.

 

 

 

Danny negó.

 

 

 

—Estoy bien, Santa… ¿tienes que irte ya? —preguntó vacilante. Louis debió decirle que sí, que habían miles de niños que lo esperaban e irse de allí antes de que Danny se diera cuenta de que era su papá y no el Santa real. Pero, no había nada que él pudiera negarle a su princesita, por lo que negó—. ¿Podrías contarme como es el Polo Norte?

 

 

 

—Por supuesto—le dijo y le indicó que fuera hasta el sofá, él tomo asiento y puso a Danny sobre sus rodillas como había visto hacer al Santa del centro comercial—. Bueno, en el Polo Norte tenemos mucha nieve…

 

 

 

—Eso ya lo sé—comentó Danny entre risitas.

 

 

 

—Bueno, y también tenemos muchos árboles como el que tienes aquí solo que mucho, mucho más altos…—comenzó a relatarle todo lo que sabía, que no era mucho, para cuando terminó miró a Danny que dormía apoyada en uno de sus brazos. Con cuidado, para no despertarla, la acomodó mejor entre sus brazos. Él también estaba cansado, no lo había notado antes, pero ahora que todo se había calmado, bostezó y a los pocos segundos él también estaba durmiendo.

 

 

Harry no había podido tomar ninguna fotografía por miedo a que la cámara interrumpiera el momento. Pero ahora no pudo evitar hacer unas cuantas fotos, para cuando terminó Louis había comenzado a roncar. Se mordió el labio, se sentía incapaz de despertarlo. Además, al hacerlo, podía despertar a Danny también y arruinaría todo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar un poco. Louis se despertaría de un momento a otro. Se sentó en el pequeño silloncito junto a la chimenea, el cansancio y el calor que provenía de las pocas brasas que quedaban en la chimenea fue sumiéndolo lentamente en un profundo sueño a él también.

 

 

— ¿Papi? —el sonido de la voz de Danny fue lo que despertó a Harry. El sol se colaba por entre el tejido de las cortinas señalando que ya era de día. ¡Se habían quedado dormidos! No habían puesto los regalos. Louis tenía la barba y los bigotes sobre las piernas ¿Qué podían hacer para remediar el error que acababan de cometer? Danny estaría tan decepcionada.

 

 

Harry y Louis se miraron en silencio, ninguno de los dos se sentía capaz de decir algo.

 

 

—Papi—insistió Danny— ¿tú eres Santa?

 

 

 

—Ehh…—Louis no sabía que responder, miró nuevamente a Harry en busca de ayuda, el simplemente asintió. No había otra cosa por hacer, Danny los había descubierto—. Ehh, sí… yo soy Santa.

 

 

 

— ¿Por eso querías que me fuera a dormir, verdad? — Dijo Danny, dirigiéndose a Harry, quien asintió — ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Alguien más sabe que eres Santa, pá? ¿O es un secreto?

 

 

 

—Es un secreto, amor, nadie puede saber que soy Santa—le respondió Louis —ni siquiera los tíos Niall y Liam. Tienes que prometerme que guardaras el secreto.

 

 

 

—Te lo prometo, papá.

 

 

 

Pero eso no evito que durante el día Danny no parara de hacer preguntas. Esas preguntas iban desde ¿cómo papá se convirtió en Santa Claus? ¿A dónde guardas a los renos, pá? y ¿puedo ver a Rodolfo? y la infaltable… ¿Si tú eres Santa Claus, eso hace a mí papi  la señora Claus? ¿Y qué soy yo… una elfo o qué? ¿Y por qué nos llamamos distinto? ¿Y cuándo vamos a ir al polo norte?

 

 

Para cuando fue hora de que llegaran los invitados a la cena Harry sospechaba que Danny le contaría a todo el mundo sobre que su padre en realidad era Santa Claus. Pero Danny sabía mantener sus promesas, o al menos eso pensó Louis… Hasta que Niall y Liam llegaron, acompañados de Gemma y Sophia respectivamente.

 

 

— ¡Tío Niall, tío Liam a que no saben… mi papá es Santa Claus!

**Author's Note:**

> Cuidense mucho y hasta la próxima ;)


End file.
